Cruisin' for a Bruisin'
by TigerGirl1959
Summary: Butchy's having a hard time coming to terms with his feelings for Tanner when he falls into the Surfers arms. However, it's not just him - Lela's having her own problems when she falls into the arms of Mack! MxM FxF Main pairings Butchy/Tanner Lela/Mack. [A/N NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE ON THE 16/9/13 OR 18/9/13!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This isn't my profile, I'm just borrowing it 4 now. **

**Warnings : This is slash MXM and FXF main pairings; Butchy/Tanner and Lela/Mack. Maybe Brady/CheeChee (or someone else) **

Crusin' For A Brusin.  
Chapter 1. Falling For Ya'

_(Butchy's Pov)_

I don't know how it happened. It was like a click of my fingers and then boom! Here I was in his arms. Someones gonna get a brusin from me for this, it was that damn Rascals fault and I knew it - he ran into me. He lives up to his name that's for sure. I can see Cheechee with a lollipop sticking out of her mouth as she looks at me and _him_. Damn it! Let go of me you stupid surfer! I look up, he smiles down at me and I feel something - I'll give him that. It's a weird feeling that I get when he flashes me a smile, the moronina! Why did this have to happen? I turn my head to look to where Lela was, only to find that some girl has her in her arms! Oh no way in hell was I just going to stay in this guy's arms while my sister was in another girls arms! I try to get up, but he's holding me too tight. Jeez, he's grips tighter than Hercules, I'm sure.

"Damn it!" I yell up at him. "Let me go Tanner, my sisters in trouble!"

The goof ball just grins at me before looking up towards my sister, who - just to note - is still singing to that other gal. "She seems fine to me." Tanner says, but I could really careless what that daft fool thinks.

"Let me up!" I pout, but it was loud enough so my crew can hear me. Almost straight away the music stops and Tanner pulls me up in a slick motion, unfortunately it was too fast for me as I bash against his chest. At least Lela wasn't singing Falling For Ya' anymore to that other gal. I want to look towards my sister to make sure she's okay, but I can't. Not because I didn't want to, but because I physically can't move - Tanner's holding my hips!

"You've got pretty eyes." Tanner says, dorkishly I might add, anyway - what type of guy says another guys eyes are pretty?! It's despicable! But my face starts to burn and I just want to hide, my god I feel so much like a girl right now.

"Tanner," I said, calmly. "Let go of me, NOW!"

He let's go of my hips in shock, unfortunately I forgot that I was partly leaning against him and so I fall to the floor. As soon as I do, my boys grab me beneath my arms and hoist me up to my feet. I dust myself off while glaring at Tanner. Quickly I turn to my sister, she jumps a little, but at this moment in time - I don't care. I just want to get out of Big Mamma's now with all my biker crew and just...Well, go home and wash myself clean of...Tanner. I grab Lela's arm and pull her away from that Gal' she was with. Lela quickly asks her name; Mack - something was the answer. I was too busy heading for the door to hear right. I see Rascal in the corner and I show him my fist, the dork jumps 10ft in the air.

Just as I was about to leave with my biker crew, someone grabs my arm. I hoped it was one of my crew or even Lela, but luck just wasn't on my side today was it? I turn to see Tanner lackey - Seacat.

"You ain't gonna come back to Big Mamma's anymore, right?" He asks. Surfers, they're all idiots.

"Of course we are!" One of my crew yells, I just roll my eyes.

"Come on!" I call to my crew and leave. Our bikers are there of course, and we all get on and ride away...

* * *

After splitting up with my crew, I headed home with my sister. I can tell she's mad at me, when we get home and she storms straight up stairs it clearer than a crystal. Well, dang it all now...

"Lela!" I shout up stairs, in return she put her music on. Shaking my head, I pull off my jacket, placing my keys on the counter. Grabbing the tips of my shirt, I wonder on up stairs and into my bed room - heading straight into the bathroom. Running the water in the bath, I wait until it's full enough and then lock the door. If my sister does want to talk, then I'd prefer it to be when I'm not taking a bath. Dropping my kegs, I pull my top over my head and jump into the bathtub. Closing my eyes, I lean back, but for some reason - a reason I may never know or understand - all I can see is Tanner face locked onto mine. A question runs through my mind: Do I really have pretty eyes?

**Next time: Butchy's having trouble sleeping, and what doesn't help is that he gets a midnight visitor. **

**Next chapter starts in Lela's pov about what happened. Well, that's if I write a next chapter. Review if u want me 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : This will be my first ever attempt at a FxF. So i'm just warning you that it may not be the best in the world. I don't ship FxF at all, but my friend begged me to write about these two (Lela/Mack) so that's why you've got it. In some chapters I will be focusing more on Tanner/Butchy - because I find MxM easier to write. But I will have a decent amount of Lela/Mack in here so don't worry. It'll be like a chapter thing, one chapter I have more about Tanner/Butchy, the next - Lela/Mack. Alright? **

**About updates; I only get the laptop I work on for Mondays and Thursdays. So I probably won't be updating again till Monday, then Thursdays - and so on.**

**Finally - and most importantly - I would just like to thank everybody who has reviewed/followed and/or faved. I honestly never thought this story would get anywhere, so thanks very much. :) **

Cruisin' for a Bruisin'  
Chapter 2 : Meant To Be.

_Lela's pov._

I cannot believe my brother just did that! Why on earth did he drag me away like he did? It wasn't fair! I had barely even got the girl's name - the one who saved me. Mack...- something - aww see? I can't even remember her last name. Now how am I supposed to find her again to thank her? Well dang it all. I wish some of the girls were here with me, maybe they court the new girls last name.

"Lela!" I hear my brother call my name, I shake my head - I don't know why - but I felt as though my brother had ruined something.

Other words, I really don't want to speak to him right now, so instead, I turn on my record player and drown out his voice with it. I know it was rude, but he was rude earlier too - and we are related - so why not? A moment or so later, I can hear foot steps coming up the stairs, for a minute - I think Butchy was going to storm into my room. Thankfully though, the foot steps fade into another room - I hear water running and figure that Butchy's having a bath or something. And now I'm left to nothing but my thoughts, which from some reason were only focusing on...Mack...

* * *

_Lela was standing on the small stage in Big Mamma's, her back up singers were behind her as she sang. A voice of an angel that many girl's wanted their vocals to be like - __as perfect as Lela's. Her voice draws in __most of Big Mamma's customers to watch the beauty on stage sing. This included a young woman with light brown hair, she held a glass in her hand that was filed with dark pink liquid._

_"She's good, isn't she?" The girl jumped at the voice, breaking her from the trance she had been in._

_Once she realised who it was, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever Brady." _

_"Oh come on, Mack!" Her blond-haired friend began. "You forget that I know you, I can totally see the way you're looking at her." Brady snickered to himself, earning a whack on the arm from Mack._

_"Please, Brady, no way!"_

_"I think you like her," Brady said, his face holding a smirk. "Even enough to stay here I'd say..."_

_"No, Brady.__"_

_"But why?!"_

_"Two reasons," Mack started holding up her fingers. "One, I don't even know her - and two, I need to get home so I can - "_

_"Be a puppet?" Brady cut in, but Mack just shook her head._

_"You wouldn't understand..."_

_Brady sighed and looked around. "Of course I wouldn't, how could I ever understand my best friend?" With that, Brady turned and left - his head down, shoulders sagged and hands in his pocket. Mack went to go after him, but suddenly she saw something from the corner of her eye. In a quick motion, Mack spun on her heels just in the nick of time to have someone fall into her arms. It was the one and only, Lela. A moment passed by and then the dark-haired beauty in her arms started singing again. Mack blushed hard as their eyes locked, neither could look away from one another. Mack tried to ignore the tingling in her shoulders as Lela squeeze them gently when Mack brought her back up to her feet._

_They stared at each other, only a few inches a part. Without them realising it, the music stopped and Lela wasn't singing anymore, yet she was still technically in Mack's arms. Before anything else could happen though, an arm snapped out wards and grabbed Lela by the wrist and pulled her away from Mack's embrace. Mack watched in shock as Lela was pulled away from her, but before Lela disappears from sight though - she turns back round while being dragged by a man. "What's your name?!" She asks in a frantic. Mack gulped._

_"M-mack McKenzie..." It looked as though Lela hadn't heard her, but then she gave Mack a smile worth a thousands wishes. And then Lela was gone, pulled away thanks to that biker guy. Just then Brady came back into Big Mamma's, looking confused at the lack of bikers, and so he asked; "Did I miss something?"_

* * *

_(Lela's pov)_

I really don't know why I can't get that girl's face out of my mind, and it scares me. I've only ever done this with boys I like, why was I thinking about someone I didn't even know so much? It was frustrating and I didn't like it! Times like these...I wish I could talk to my brother, he's always told me to talk freely about anything as long as we were in the house - but what would he say to this anyway?

The only thing I couldn't talk to my brother about was my really, really girly problems. You can guess what. The once I had told him about it and he freaked, but he had made me laugh. And he would make sure I was okay after he got over the fact that women have monthly things that happen to them. I bet he would understand this more than I am, but I can't go talk to him. Not now anyway, I'm still mad at him - I just don't know why I'm so cross with him. Again, he'd probably be able to figure it out before I ever could. He may acted thick sometimes, but Butchy was far from it.

Sighing out loud, I jump onto my bed in the most unladylike fashion possible. Grabbing my pillow, I hug it tightly to my chest. "Mack..." I say aloud. "But...Mack...who?" I give up, I can't remember her last name. Rolling onto my stomach, I close my eyes. This was annoying. However, I had a feeling that maybe, just maybe - Mack would be at Big Mamma's once we go back there. Which, knowing my brother, we would be - Butchy doesn't give anything up so easily. Smiling to myself, I slowly drift off to sleep...

* * *

_(Butchy's Pov)_

Tanner. A stupid surfer who I hate with a passion because I want Big Mamma's for myself, my sister, and my biker crew. Where as he wants it for his idiotic fellow surfers. If you ask me, Big Mamma's should be my hangout, but the surfers always seemed to get the upper hand at everything we do. So to put it simply, ever since I can remember - I've hated Tanner. At moments I've honestly thought about seriously hurting him or giving him a few bruises to remember me by. I've thought of many ways to try and get rid of Tanner so that his surfer lackeys wouldn't be able to stand up against me by themselves without him, but those thoughts just don't seem to be coming anymore.

For the past few hours all of I've been getting is that morons face flashing through my mind, it was annoying. The fact that when he catched me his eyes seemed to twinkle with something and his smile was so bright that even a blind man could see it. I can't help but get the shivers whenever I remember him holding me the way he had, and it was seriously creeping me out here. I keep wondering if Tanner's ever looked at me like that before...Of course not, he wouldn't have, would he? If he had, then why hadn't I noticed it before? Why would he even look at me as though I'm one of those girls he likes so much, it was damn weird and -

_'Clunk.'_

What the heck was that? The sound made me jump a little, not that I would ever admit it. I look towards my bedroom window which is where the sound come from, sitting up on my bed - my bare feet hitting the cold floor hard. I wait, hoping somewhat that the sound wouldn't happen again, because if it did, then I would have to go investigate - and I really wasn't in the mood for putting on a brave face.

_'Clunk.'_ Oh great...

At least I know what was making that sound, someone was tossing rocks at my window. They were either stupid, or didn't know who I was. It was probably that damn Rascal! The moron always likes playing pranks on people, especially people in my crew. Stomping over to the window, I open it wide without thinking and then - ouch! The blasted idiot just throw a rock at my face! Growling in pain as I held my (now) bruising up eye, I looked down expecting to see Rascal's retreating figure. But...It's not him who I see. Hell, I could be wrong with who it is thanks to only having one working eye left, but it looks for all the world as though its...

"Tanner?"

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites again. I hope I haven't disappointed you all, but as I've said, this is the first time in writing apart FxF story so give me some time with it. **

**Next Time; Tanner and Butchy talk, but how will Butchy cope with it? And just why is Brady, Rascal and Seacat showing up at the wrong time?! One things for sure, Tanner's a moron - or at least - in Butchy's eyes he is. Yet that can all change... **

**Next Chapter will be mainly Butchy and Tanner. Little bit of Lela. Fourth chapter will be when Lela and Mack see each other again. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said that it would be like a chapter a couple type of thing last time, but I may focus more on Butchy/Tanner. ****Anyway, this chapter was going to be longer, but it started thundering over here and (I'm a chicken) so I hate thunder storms.**

**Thanks for the reviews/followers/faves. It means a lot ;)**

Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

Chapter 3 : Like Me.

_Tanners pov._

I've never really noticed Butchy before, I've seen him sure - been up in his face a few times too. Sure I've had thoughts about him, little things and how that red t-shirt of his would look better if it was off - but ever since he fall in to my arms - I can't stop seeing him. I close my eyes, Butchy's there. My thoughts have been taking over by the Rodent leader, its worst than when I thought I had feeling for Lela - which luckily was just a phase.

When Butchy left Big Mamma's in a mood, I felt as though he was leaving me for good - yet I don't know why. I mean, this is Butchy, he and us surfers have fought over Big Mamma's since we were little - so he was going to come back.

But I couldn't wait that long. I needed to see him, to at least apologise for whatever reason I had to. So I asked Rascal, who everybody knows he likes to tease the Bikers whenever he can - so he'd know where they lived. Rascal was a bit iffy on the whole thing, but he ended up telling me where Lela and Butchy lived. After he brought me here, near the edge of town where a big house was, I thanked him and he left. It took me a moment to realise that I had no idea which room Butchy was in, but seeing a quick glance of him walking passed his window - grabbing something - and then heading over to where I assume his bed was. I sort of figured he was in that room.

I started waving my arms at first, trying to get his attention, but it didn't work. Scratching my head, I looked around - finding small stones - pebbles. Picking one up, I aim and then fired - hitting the window in one. Smiling to myself, I wait a few minutes. But nothing happens. Butchy was either a person who hit his pillow and then was out of it or he hadn't heard me at all. Grabbing another pebble, I move back a little - using a stronger throw than before.

I hit the window right in the middle. Anyone would be proud of that throw. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6._ I counted the seconds passing in my head and then bent down - grasping onto yet another pebble. Throwing it without even looking properly at the window - I hear a small yelp. Blinking a few times, I look up at the window to see Butchy holding his eye with his one hand.

"Tanner?" Butchy questions. I smirk after hearing his voice. That's when I notice his hair. It's slightly wet, his chest is bare with small droplets of water on him. His hair was clinging slightly to his face - he'd even been sweating hard - or he'd just came out of a bath. But it was a good look not seeing him in his leathers.

"Tanner." Butchy says again and I finally meet his eyes instead of his body.

"Yeah?" I ask, he looks down at me as though I've grown a second head.

"What are you doing here?" He whispers harshly to me.

"Can I come up?" Butchy's brown eyes lingering on mine as I spoke. He shakes his head.

"No!" He yells, but then looks towards the other room. "No."

"Please?" I look at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"No." He says flatly. It normally works with the girls.

"Why?"

"You're a Surfer," Butchy points to me and I nod. "I'm a biker." He points to himself. "We're enemies, so ask yourself this Tanner - why would I let my enemy into my house?!"

I shrug my shoulders. Not quite understanding where he's coming from. "Please, Butchy. I just want to talk to you." A moment passes and I think he's about to let me come up, but he doesn't.

"About what, surfer?"

"Why you left Big Mamma's so fast and to - "

Before I could finish he goes to close the window on me, but then suddenly we here revs of a bike engine. Butchy looks out and then down at me.

"Get away from my house NOW, TANNER!"

I go to ask why, but I look towards where the sounds coming from - only to see one bike with two people on coming down the road - heading this way. Butchy wants me gone because if I get caught here, than they'll have no choice but to beat me up - sweet. Or it could be because if they find me, than Butchy will be cross questions as to why I'm here and his leadership of the Rodents would come under fire. Or it could be -

"Tanner," Butchy growls at me. "Get lost before they find you." With that the window closes, but doesn't lock. Climbing up the side of the house, using the tree near by and some leverage to help me gain more height - I make it up to Butchy's window. In the nick of time to see him pulling up a pair of trousers of his boxer covered ass, and then a t-shirt goes over his body and he opens his door and than pulls it too behind him. Opening up the window, I sneak in. Looking around a little, it's clean - not a mess in sight. There was a picture of a bunch of bikes on the walls, all different types. However there's no pictures of family members anywhere, a part from one of Butchy, Lela, Lugnut, Cheechee and Struts on the side by the small bed.

I can hear yelling coming from down stairs, I can tell that the one voice is Butchy's, but the other two I have no idea. Suddenly I see foot steps in the light from outside Butchy's bed room, I get down on the floor and roll under the bed. I'd just have to wait for Butchy to come back up.

* * *

_Butchy's pov._

I can't believe Tanner had the nerve to come here to my home - of all places. The moron, what did he think that I'd just go; Sure surfer, come on up to my room and we'll talk, it's not like we're enemies or anything like that. Oh wait, WE ARE! Idiot...He better be gone now, the last thing I need is for my mom and step-dad to see him. Running down stairs, I wait for the front door to open and close. My mom walks in first and then my step-dad. She looks at me, I smile at her but all she does is frown before walking into the kitchen. I don't even go there with my step-dad anymore.

"Hey mom." I say, finally getting her attention when she turns to me - peering over the door of the fridge to do so.

"Butchy, did you get any food for today?"

"No...I didn't have any money today, mom."

"Why? I thought you worked as a mechanic?" She glared at me.

"I do, but it's only a part-time job and it's Sunday. I don't work Sundays." I explain, she looks as though I'm disappointing her or something.

"So you've sat on your ass all day?" She asked with a bitter tone, it was on the tip of my tongue to say; So you've lain on your back all day? But I just cleared my throat.

"No, I've been at Big Mamma's - "

"Typical." My step-dad intervenes.

"What's it to you, Les!" I snap, looking at Les Camembert, also known as my evil step-father.

"Oh just everything, I could be," cough, "- we could be rich if that old hag would give me her land!"

"Shut up, Les!" I shout a little, glaring at him before turning back to my mother. I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. At first, when he told me to ask if the owner of Big Mamma's would sell her land to him, I had been all up for it - knowing that with it - I could finally get it to myself and the Rodents. But than I found out he wanted it to build crap on, so I stopped helping Les with his plans.

"I was at Big Mamma's, and I had a nice day thanks for asking." I muster as much sarcasm I can into that sentence and then turn to go back up the stairs. I get up about two steps before they both start on me, yelling about how I was useless and all this crap. I sit down on the step and just listen to them yell at me, fingers pointed in my face and everything. I can't help but wonder where Tanner is, maybe he's having a better time than me at the moment. Funny, I actually hope he is. I feel eyes on my back and I know it's Lela. The yelling must have woken her up already, but then again - what's new there.

After about two hours of non stop yelling - they told me to go to my room. Which I gladly went to, passing Lela on the way, she goes to ask me if I'm okay - but I just held up my hand and went into my room. The windows open and I frown, but I shrug if off before collapsing on my bed. I was tried, so much so that I didn't even bother to take off my clothes or put some pj's on. Instead I fall asleep almost straight away. I knew I would have nightmares, I always did...

* * *

_(Next Morning)_

The rain was tapping against my window, waking me up almost straight away. I groan loudly, my eyes are closed as my hand goes to find my actual Dad's old pocket watch which I keep by the picture of me, Lela, Lugnut, Struts and Cheechee. Picking it up, I open one eye - seeing the time to be...8:30am. Great. At least I don't have work till 9:45am. I'm actually surprised that I woke up now and not sooner, come to think of it, I didn't have nightmares last night. Weird. But I wasn't going to question a good thing.

Snuggling back into my pillow - wait a minute - why the hell is my pillow breathing? My eyes snap open and I lean up, but I couldn't go far as something was wrapped around my waist - keeping me there. I struggled hard against whoever it was, only to have them turn me over. I was pinned to the bed, legs straddled my waist. I look up seeing...Tanner? What the hell. Where did he come from, I thought He'd gone home!

"Tanner!" I almost scream his name, not liking how close his face was to mine. Suddenly he jumps awake, he looks at me and grins.

"Butchy," his voice is low, a little too low for my liking. I try to push him off, but it's no use - he's too damn strong. Does he think this is some type of dream?! He grabs my wrist and pins me down onto the bed even more, I'm completely stuck. Tanner locks his eyes onto mine, leaning in, our lips almost touching. Is Tanner, my worst enemy, going to k-kis-ss me? I quickly close me eyes tightly, waiting for what was to come, but instead - I hear my bed room door go.

"Butchy," my mother's voice calls. "Are you ok - " She stops talking once she see me - us. Tanner and me look over at her, she's gasping loudly and holding onto the door frame for support.

"Oh my...oh my god - " she kept repeating over and over.

"This isn't what it looks like, mom." I try to calm her down but it's too late. She screams in disgust and I shudder, Tanner let's go of me as if only just waking up - he roll onto the other side of the bed. Watching the woman who had given birth to me with weary eyes. It's too late though. I Know full well that this is going to end badly...

**Please review if you want me to keep going with this story, thanks. As for now I'm going to go hide under my bed covers, toodle pip.**

**Next chapter will either be with Butchy and Tanner, or Lela - probably Butchy though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll warn you now that this chapter, in my opinion, sucks. I'm so sorry for that. Also, near the end of this chapter I was listening to sad music and that sort of changed where I was going with this, I just hope it's understandable. **

**Not much of either couple in this chapter, just going with the plot mainly, but you have to read to understand. **

Cruisin' for a Bruisin'  
Chapter 4 : The Dancing Twin Dragons.

Mack sat in Big Mamma's, her eyes lingering on the front door the entire time. Mack and Brady hadn't left Big Mamma's all night, they were lucky that the owner allowed them to stay here. She was drinking a glass on Orange juice while Brady was snoring his head off on the pool table. The entire night had been dreadful for Mack, she hadn't got a wink of sleep, but amazingly she didn't really feel that tired - the magic of films she guessed. Brady had told her everything about the film - Wet Side Story. Even though Lela was supposed to fall into Tanner arms instead of Mack's, Brady said that they could just make their own movie and not have to go back to the real world.

Even though Mack had felt something she had never felt before in her life when Lela landed in her arms, she knew deep down that they needed to go back. And so Mack had an idea to try to get things back on track, she was going to try to get Tanner and Lela together. Brady had looked sad when she told him this, but he agreed to help her anyway. They would have to put the plan into action soon and figure out who had landed in Tanner's arms - because neither of them had seen who it had been - and try to keep "said" person at bay while they got the story back on track. However, Mack couldn't fight a feeling deep inside her chest, something that was telling her that this maybe the worst idea she'd ever came up with.

Suddenly there was a rev of a bike. Mack looked up from her drink which she had been staring into, a frown lingered on her face - if Brady was right than the surfers normally got here first. But then why was there a biker pulling up to Big Mamma's without a surfer in sight. Mack stood up, heading to the doors, she peered out of them. Seeing two helmeted heads with only one Bike parked up. The bike had two people on, the one had shorts and an open t-shirt on - Tanner. So there was a surfer on a bike, but why? The rider of the bike was in pink leathers and...

Mack gasped as she knew that pink leather - it was Lela. Apart of Mack was happy that Tanner and Lela were on the same bike, but the other half was screaming at her to go over there and drop-kick Tanner for having his arms around _HER_ Lela. Mack glared slightly as Tanner got off the bike, pressing his hand onto Lela's shoulder, mumbling something that sounded like a "thank you." Tanner ripped off his helmet and passed it to Lela, who had taken her's off and placed them on the seat of the bike once she was off. Once that was done, they both rushed up the steps to Big Mamma's. Mack was just in time to move out-of-the-way before getting whacked by one of the doors.

The one door banged hard against the wall, waking Brady up as it did. Brady muttered something about the fact that it wasn't him, Mack just rolled her eyes. Lela looked around Big Mamma's frantically, Tanner was pretty much doing the same. Mack came over and put her hand on Lela's shoulder. The black-haired girl jumped a little, before she realised that it was Mack. She smiled, but it never reached her eyes, something that - even though Mack barely knew who Lela was - wasn't right. Mack went to speak to her, but was cut off by Tanner who was bounding around Big Mamma's.

"He's not here either!" Tanner gripped the side of his head in frustration.

Mack looked at Tanner, than back to Lela who now looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment now. "Hey," Mack smoothed, pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing Lela's chin with her hand to lift her weary head up. "What happened?" Lela looked Mack in the eyes, and then burst out in tears. Hugging Mack back tightly, Lela's face was in the crook of Mack's neck. Neither minded it though. McKenzie rubbed smoothing circles on Lela's back. Whispering gently words into the Bikers ear. Mack looked towards Brady, giving him the silent message to go talk to Tanner who had run outside. After a moment, Brady went outside too. Mack pulled away from Lela slightly. "Lela? I need to know what happened, okay?"

"O-k-ay," Lela wiped her eyes as Mack brought over two chairs to sit on. "My bro-th-er..."

"Butchy?" Mack asked, holding onto Lela's hand now, who nodded.

"He's...He's missing..."

* * *

Brady ran outside, seeing Tanner straight away. The surfer was sitting on the steps, head in his hands. Brady frowned deeply, this wasn't like anything he saw in the movie. Tanner was the happy-go-lucky type of person who every girl wanted to date and every boy wanted to be. Walking down the steps, Brady came to a stop by Tanner and sat down next to him. "Are you okay, Tanner?" He asked, even though the fellow blonde was clearly not fine.

"I don't know where he is..." Tanner mumbled, not lifting his head up from his hands.

"Who?"

"Butchy."

_'Butchy?'_ Brady thought. _'Why would Tanner, of all people, be concerned as to where Butchy is?'_

"Why are you looking for Butchy?"

Tanner looked at him as though he'd grown two heads. "Because his missing, duh."

"No that's no what I meant...Why are you looking for Butchy, he's the leader of the Rodent's, you're the leader of the surfers."

"I slept with him."

Brady almost gagged on his own breath. "You did what!"

"I slept with him, we didn't...you know. But his parents came in when I woke up - they yelled at us. And then they kicked Butchy out like he was trash. Lela was screaming at her parents for doing such a thing, but they didn't listen. I tried to talk to them, tell them that it was all a mistake, but they never listened. I ran outside to talk to Butchy, but the only thing I saw was the lights coming from the back of his bike as he drove off. Lela came out and we went to follow him, we got on her bike, but no matter where we went, we couldn't find him. It was useless. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd be here - but I guess I was wrong. I messed up pretty bad..."

Brady let all of this sink it before he finally spoke up. "Tanner, there's something I have to tell you..."

**I will let you all know now, there is a damn good reason they didn't find Butchy. I'm almost in tears from thinking about it actually. :'( **

***Cough, cough.* So I know this seems rushed and all, but I can't help it - the muse was here, there and everywhere for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review/follow/favorite. Thank you all so much for the support. **

**P.s Sorry about all the mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Do I seem that cruel that I would kill off Butchy?! Ye' with little faith,_ honestly_. That's like asking me to dis' Wade Barrett - It can't be done, not with me anyway - and it's not just because I'm British either. **

**On another note; YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 92 Reviews babe! Whoo! Boom bitch, boom! In your face Miss Nightshadow! Hahaha! ****I may have to ****celebrate this by writing a smuty one shot between Tanner/Butchy! ;) *Jumps up and down.***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Teen Beach Movie, I only own the plot of this story. **

Cruisin' for a Bruisin'  
Chapter 5 : A So Called Fairy Tale.

_Butchy's pov._

I didn't know what exactly happen. All I can remember was that I could barely see anything, my eyes were hurting and blurry, I knew I was going to cry. Then again anyone would be upset if their parents just kicked them out, I wouldn't have minded that much to be honest, but it was the way they looked at me - as though I was the scum of the earth. It wasn't even my fault, it was Tanner's, I still don't even know why he was in my bed - I thought he'd gone home. The moron. For some reason I don't really feel that angry towards him though, I don't know whether it's from the fact that I can't help but feel something for Tanner ever since I fall into his arms, or the fact that I'm in pain right now.

I coughed and almost choked as blood comes out of my mouth. I look over to the side, my Bikes in ruins - the wheels are nearer to me than the actually frame which from the looks of it - it's going to take a morgage to fix. _Well, dang it._ Here I am with a trunk from a tree sticking out of my side and I'm more concerned about my bike than anything else. I still can't believe that I'm in this mess, I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. So I got on my bike and rode away, I took a shortcut, a road that not many used because of where it's located. On the one side of the road you've got an overhanging cliff that drops 50ft to the sea-line.

The opposite side you had a small wooden area that was pretty much too dangerous to go near. The trees were too big and their branches stuck out like sharp knifes, guess where I landed? A car had been coming round the bend of the road, another reason it's dangerous, I had to have been going at 60. My eye sight blurry thanks to tears, my mind kept wondering back to what happened and why Tanner had wanted to speak to me in the first place - so I wasn't focusing properly. And well, let's just say the car won.

My bike crashed into it and I went flying, the air was so cold. I landed in the top of the trees at first, but then I tried to move and I fall. Landing on more than one broken tree trunk that went through my side. It hurt like a bitch.I'm pretty sure I know who the car driver was, but I can't be sure. I can see the car in the distance, the driver's head's on the steering wheel and the passenger was nowhere to be seen - well, that's if there was a passenger, I can't remember. It's kinda weird, because now I can barely think of why I was out here in the first place...It's like it's there at the back of my mind, but I just can't see it.

Well that's annoying. A name keeps popping up, it's Tanner's. I have no idea why, but I just want to see him standing by me - telling me it's going to be okay. Huh, maybe I'm dying? Funny, my life's not flashing before my eyes . Lela, Cheechee, Struts, Lugnut and Tanner are the only things i want to see. Their all smiling and laughing, almost like us bikers and the surfers are finally at peace with each other.

I think I may have hit my head a little too hard, not wearing a helmet probably didn't help much either. Black spots starts to fill my vision, fantastic - note the sarcasm. I feel as though my throat's swollen and my eyes are burning hard, my limbs feel heavy and so does my head. My minds spinning and I feel as though I could just fall. This sucks, everywhere hurts. My breathing slows down a lot. I realise that it's raining, strange, it was sunny a few minutes ago. Or hours, I'm not exactly sure how much time has passed since the crash. I look straight ahead, the clouds are a dark grey colour, not really the nicest thing to look at when everything's going dark around you.

"Tanner..." His name passes my lips for the final time - and then everything went black...

* * *

_Tanners pov._

It's raining. I don't know when it started though...

My chest feels heavy, my heart feels sore, my head hurts with how much I'm thinking too. All I want is to find Butchy and talk to him. I can't shift this bad feeling dwelling in the pit of my stomach, something bad's happened - I don't know how I know - but I just know. My mind runs back to a night ago, when I'd went to Butchy's house. How I sneaked in without him knowing it, how I rolled under his bed so I wouldn't get caught, then having Butchy come back into his room - I rolled out to surprise him - but he was already fast a sleep.

He's face was softer than normal, his hands tightly closed together as he snored softly, his brown coloured hair slightly lingering on his face in the most adorable way possible. I had leaned forwards and brushed my fingers through his hair, gently as to not wake him up. Butchy groaned a little, moving his head close to me. I watched him for a while longer, in a total "none creepy way," but the peaceful atmosphere soon changed.

Butchy started to whimper in his sleep, almost as though he was having a nightmare. Without thinking, I got on the bed and pulled Butchy towards me. Wrapping my arms around his small frame. It took a short while of Butchy trying to break from my hold, but finally he gave in. Butchy snuggled into my embrace and stopped whimpering, instead he was back to sleeping peacefully. Before I realised it, I was falling to sleep too. I was only trying to help Butchy that night, I didn't mean for anything bad to happen like it did in the morning with he's parents -

"Tanner?" I jumped, turning towards Brady. He looked concerned about why I hadn't been listening, I just shrugged my shoulders for him to continue on with what he had to say. Brady held his hands tightly together, I could tell he was uncomfortable about what he was going to say.

"This isn't real..." Brady said, looking me in the eyes. "None of this is real. I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing Butchy must have fallen into your arms..."

"Yeah, Butchy fall into my arms, but what are you on about - this not being real?"

"It's all a film, the feelings that you're feeling for Butchy aren't real. You're supposed to be in love with Butchy's sister, Lela - not actually Butchy."

"Wha-what?"

"All of this is a movie, me and Mack somehow ended up here - I don't know how. But none of it's going the way it's supposed too!"

Before I knew it, I was up from where I was seated. The raining hitting against my body hard, but I didn't care. Was Brady telling me the truth? Why would he lie if he wasn't? I don't know, but one thing I do know is that whether or not Brady's lying to me - I still have to find Butchy. He's mine...

**Before anyone even goes there, I'm not killing OFF BUTCHY! I have an idea of where this is going, whether you lot like that or not - I'll have to wait and see. **

**I need to ask something: What would you guys say if they ended up in the real world? Maybe have it that Butchy's injuries were so bad that only the modern ****day hospitals can save him? And then they have to try and save the movie, or just have them live in the modern world and face new dangers? I think that'll also make it easier for Mack and Lela to get closer and Tanner/Butchy. What do you think? If not - suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
